


And once more: 30 Prompts - 30 Sentences  (The Faculty)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [19]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Various 1-sentence stories, based on The Faculty; mostly about Zeke Tyler and Casey Connor, but also some other persons may appear now and than





	And once more: 30 Prompts - 30 Sentences  (The Faculty)

**Author's Note:**

> May Challenge Table B - General prompts

**never again** – Zeke's eyes were sparkling full of anger, when he grabbed for Gabe's tricot and pulled him aside; „Listen,“ he said,“ you will never ever touch him again, or you will regret it,“ and though the jock from the football team usually felt invincible because he knew the coach and the other teachers at school would always back him up he suddenly felt intimidated by Zeke's cold voice and kept quiet.

 **forever and a day** – Usually Zeke would freak out when someone told him:“I love you forever and a day“ but when he looked into Casey's deep blue eyes he knew that everything was okay because he felt the same.

 **out of time** – Zeke smirked while watching Casey; his gray checkered shirt so out of date, the denim too wide, no, this was for sure not a proper outfit for the first club visit; „C'mon,“ he said and smiled,“ I know a thrift shop which sells cool clothes for a minimal prize, let's go shopping and you will turn every guy's head tonight.“

 **everyday magic** – Others called him a geek but Casey couldn't care less; with the camera in his hands, he knew to enjoy the everyday magic around him, and this was so much better than every party or football game. 

**lost and found** \- „I was sure that I'd lost you forever,“ Zeke murmured and held Casey tight in his arms; almost afraid that this was just a dream, and he would vanish into thin air again at the moment he let him go; Casey chuckled slightly: „Don't worry, you stupid shit, you won't get rid of me so easily; you can't run far enough, I would found you everywhere.“

 **first job** – Casey's heart was up to his mouth while he was waiting for the final answer of the editor of the Astronomy, one of his favorite magazines since he could read; he had always dreamed about it one day to get a job here as a freelancer photographer, and now his target seemed to be in reach.

 **rain** – Casey closed his eyes and the rain was falling on his face, warm and almost caressing, and he thought about Zeke and his strong but gentle hands, long fingers sliding over his body, searching for his most sensitive spots; the rain intermixed with tears now; he knew, it was over, and Zeke would never touch him like that again.

 **breakfast** – His mom had always insisted that his day had to start with a healthy breakfast; back then Casey had secretly hated it, that she still treated him like a five-year-old toddler and not like a senior at Highschool; now, three years later, he was visiting one of the most famous science colleges in New York, and he shared an apartment with his boyfriend... but he still had cereals with milk and orange juice for breakfast.

 **school** – Zeke had never given much about school; he skipped the lessons, failed in the tests and had even repeated a year at Highschool; not that he wouldn't be able to earn best grades, but it was too much fun, to see his father freaking out, when he got a call from the principal once again; at least at the moment he showed any interest in his son.

 **movie** – Casey had been so disappointed when he found out that the tickets for the Starwars premiere night were much too expensive for him, but when he came to school on Friday morning suddenly Zeke stepped into his way, with a mischievous grin on his face and he said:“Hey, geek boy, I hope, you don't have any plans for tonight“; and he waved with two tickets.

 **dancing** – I don't do clubbing,“ Casey said and looked slightly embarrassed; Zeke smiled unimpressed and answered:“Then it's about time to change this; I bet you are a good dancer.“

 **weekend** – Casey waved his parents goodbye with a barely hidden grin on his face; for the first time they had decided that he was old enough to spend the weekend alone at home... and for sure he would take advantage out of this.

 **opportunity** – When his uncle, who was living in Herrington had offered him the opportunity to take over his little garage, Zeke hadn't thought long about it; he had sold his exclusive apartment in Chicago, had given up the boring job at the Science Institute and went back to Ohio; he never regretted it, because in Herrington he finally felt at home again.

 **inspiration** – Flowers and trees had mostly been his inspiration for the photos he had taken, but since two months this had changed; there was this new boy in his physic course, hazelnut brown eyes and the most seducing smile Casey could imagine; he knew it was ridiculous, but a photo shooting with Zeke Tyler would be the fulfillment of all his dreams.

 **Photostudio** – An own photo studio had always been his dream, but he knew, he needed to stay realistic; though he was a very talented photographer, he would never be able to earn enough money for an own studio; then he had met Zeke, and his whole life had changed; now he wasn't only married with the sexiest guy ever, he also was the co-partner of Connor  & Tyler Photo Dreams.

 **colours** – Satisfied Casey looked at the finished photo series; it had taken him a lot of time and nerves, but finally it was ready, and he knew, his decision, to use only black &white photos for his portfolio had been the right one; the play of shadows and light was so much more impressive than every colourful picture.

 **friendship** – Zeke had always been a social butterfly; no party, he was not invited to, no club he didn't know, but only after the alien incident at school he had learned about the meaning of true friendship.

 **memories** – Casey had felt shocked at first, when Zeke told him that he had never had a big birthday party because his parents had been much too busy to spend the day together with their son; finally Casey smiled mischievously and decided that it was never too late for new memories; this year Zeke would get a birthday party with a cake, balloons and presents... and with a lot of people who cared about him.

 **feelings** – Lately he was almost afraid of his own feelings; he had been so sure that nothing could throw him off the track anymore, he had learned early and on the hard way that he had to fight for what he wanted and that it was better to trust no one beside of himself; but since he was Casey Connor's lab partner in physics his world seemed to be turned around and nothing was how it was supposed to be anymore.

 **evening** – Zeke hadn't expected that he would enjoy this evening so much; he was not used to family dinners and to parents who cared about their son, and it had scared him half to death to meet the Connor's, but they had welcomed him without any prejudices and had given him the feeling that he was a part of their family.

 **moonshine** – Zeke had never been a very emotional guy, but dancing with Casey in the moonlight turned him into the most romantic sap he could imagine... and to be honest: he enjoyed it.

 **party** – Lately Zeke hated weekends; usually weekend had meant partying without end, he got invitations for the most popular parties of Herrington and knew almost every club within a radius of 50 miles; he had always known to amuse himself since he had turned fifteen; since some weeks though he had started to realize that all the booze, pills and mindless flirting couldn't give him what he wanted most: Casey Connor, the guy with the most amazing blue eyes.

 **future** – Zeke had never made many future plans; maybe he would work in a garage after graduation, or at a pub; just for fun, he didn't need the money; money was all he had ever gotten from his parents abundantly; now he was 20 years old, and his bank account was filled to the brim, and he was free to do whatever he wanted but why could he get Casey's eyes out of his head anymore, so deep blue and sparkling with anger and disdain when he had told him:“Zeke, you are such a stupid shit; how can you even think about it to waste all your talent?“

 **dreamer** \- „Never stop dreaming, Casey,“ his grandfather had told always told him,“ you can be everything you want, no matter what others think,“ and Casey did follow his advice, even if it was difficult sometimes; now he was visiting a famous art school in LA, and he shared an apartment with the sexiest guy he could imagine, and he knew, his grandfather would be proud of him. 

**dark** – He was still afraid of the dark, would never sleep without a small light on; much too lively the memories at this dark October night where a thunderstorm had turned the world into a threatening chaos, at least for four-year-old Zeke Tyler, who was hiding under his bed, eyes closed, the ears covered with his hands, he didn't dare to cry because he knew his father would get angry again; 15 years were gone, and he still couldn't get rid of the memories; only when Casey stayed overnight, holding him close in his arms, he felt strong enough to face every nightmare. 

**adventure** – Casey had always been the golden boy, not very adventurous, but since he knew Zeke this had changed: for the first time in his life he ignored his parent's rules and sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night to spent some hours at the lake together with the guy he was fallen in love into.

 **singing** \- „You want... what,“ Casey asked and stared at his best friend dumbfound; Stokely grinned wide while answering:“I will go on tour with a punk band as the lead singer.“

 **questions** – Zeke's heart was up to his mouth; he had never thought that this would ever happen to him, he was not a guy for a serious relationship; at least he hadn't been, before he had met Casey and everything he had believed into before had changed; yes, he wanted to spent the rest of his life together with Casey and, yes, he was ready for the question:“Do you want to marry me, geek boy?“

 **cats** \- „When I was younger I always wanted a cat,“ Zeke told his boyfriend who looked at him stunned, and he patted the belly of the ginger kitten on his lap,“ but this was impossible, of course, with my parents working for the foreign service and we moving every few months to another country; but it's never too late, isn't it, I guess you won't mind that this little guy moves in with us.“ 

**silence** – Casey liked to hang around with Zeke, watching a movie or chatting about the newest books they had read and had sex with Zeke still felt like an incredible dream; but what he secretly enjoyed most were the moments of silence, when Zeke just hold him in his arms, his head resting on his chest and he could feel his warmth and smell tobacco and expensive shower gel, these were the moments when he knew that there was a bond between them, so much stronger than words or sex.

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Dreamwidth)


End file.
